Dragonese Drabbles
by Janna Silver Hawkins
Summary: A collection of my How to Train Your Dragon drabbles
1. The Smallest and Bravest

**My first ever bit of HTTYD fanfiction was this drabble. I hope you like it**

* * *

The wind in my hair carrying the cries of the gulls

The sound of the waves throwing salt spray in my face

The feel of my dragon beneath me as we soar through the blue sky

If only they could see me now, the ones who think I'm nothing

I may be the smallest, but I know I'm the bravest

Who else can say that they've flown with a dragon? A Night Fury no less!

They call me crazy but I know that I'm not

I'm just me

My name is Hiccup, the smallest and bravest Viking of them all


	2. Downed

**What I think was going through Toothless' mind during the first fight of the film. Hope you like!**

* * *

Shooting through the night on the wings of the wind

Dragon cries echoing across the island

Adding more flames to the carnage below

Humans shout as they notice his shots

Silly creatures, they can't see him

He is dark

He is Death

He is caught

Somehow, the primitives have seen him

Tangled in unforgiving ropes he hurtles toward the ground

An enemy's voice

A boy armed with only a knife but determination in his eyes

Fear

The sound of his ropes being removed

The boy knows fear

A split second decision

The Night Fury shows mercy and the adventure begins


	3. Blessing in Disguise

**Hiccup's thoughts as he looks over the village**

* * *

He'd always been the weakest, the smallest; always been the one picked on

Even being the Chief's son made no difference to the bullies

He'd never had friends, none of the other children thought he was worth the bother

Even when he was older, no one would spend time with him

Because of this, he'd developed an incredibly active imagination

He'd dreamt up entire worlds where he was the most important person in it

He'd invented so many wonderful machines that went unnoticed

Looking around his village now full of dragons, Hiccup realizes that this was a blessing in disguise


	4. Hope

**The idea for this came to me at 4:30am a couple weeks ago. First ever fic I've written from a second person perspective. It got a little darker than I expected but I blame the person who posted a certain LJ community entry for the idea. I mean, before I read it I never considered that Toothless might've been responsible for what happened to Hiccup's leg but now it makes perfect sense. Hope you like it anyway**

* * *

You plummet through fire, trying to find the small body just ahead

The body of the boy that saved your life

You hold onto the hope that he is still alive as you spot him tumbling through the air

You strain to reach him but your legs are just too short

As the ground appears through the smoke and flames, you make a split-second decision

You reach out and catch his leg in your teeth, slowing his fall but you feel bones cracking under the force

Pulling him to yourself, you wrap your wings around as the ground rushes up


	5. Return

**Just the last scene in the film from Hiccup's perspective. I also have a companion drabble to this from Toothless perspective. It should be up next. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Darkness

Quiet

It's peaceful wherever you are

Soft familiar noises penetrate the silence

Warm fishy breath blown into your face

You reluctantly open your eyes

Your vision clears and you see your dragon

He rubs against you and you smile

Sudden pain and you see your surroundings

Your dragon leaps around and you fret

You move to stop him and something feels wrong

You look and realize your entire life has changed

Taking a breath you try to stand and your dragon catches you as you fall

He helps you back up as you struggle and you smile

"Thanks, bud"


	6. Together

**Companion drabble to Return. The last scene in the film from Toothless' perspective. Enjoy**

* * *

It's been nearly a week and your little human is still asleep

You pace around the small house ignoring the stares from his father

Every so often you move to the bedside and nuzzle his face, hoping he'll wake

People come and go, some staying longer than others but you make sure none of them get too close

After what seems like forever, your human finally opens his eyes

As he struggles with his new situation you lend a hand-or paw as it were, supporting him as he stands

Together you walk to the door

A dragon and his boy


	7. Changes

**This little drabble came to me a couple minutes ago while working on an animated gif from "Romantic Flight." I was working on the part where Astrid is holding onto Hiccup before she looks around at the clouds and I had this sudden thought of Astrid smelling Hiccup. Weird I know, but this came out of that. Please enjoy!**

* * *

Even while terrified for her life, Astrid noticed things

Like the fact that the scales beneath her legs felt warm and smooth

The wind rushing past felt incredibly refreshing

Hiccup smelled like dragons and fresh air and...what?

Where had that thought come from?

Just a short while before she had been ready to murder him for placing ahead of her in Dragon Training

Now she...she didn't know what she felt now

Scared of course, but there was something else too

As the dark dragon straightened out and Astrid took her first look at the clouds, something inside of her changed


	8. Oblivious

**Just what I think was going through Hiccup's mind after Stoick stormed out of the Great Hall after pretty much disowning our favorite dragon trainer. Hope you like!**

* * *

He sits on the floor, oblivious to the noise outside

The others are preparing for one final attack and he doesn't care

Doesn't care that he let down his father once again

Doesn't care that he'll probably be exiled when they return

All he can think about is his dragon,

Scared...alone with strange people who want to kill him

All he had wanted was to show his people that they didn't have to kill the creatures; that they could live in peace

Maybe his father was right

Maybe he isn't a Viking

Somehow, that bothers him least of all


	9. Flour Power

**I had fun imagining these two trying(and failing)to do some of the more "ladylike" chores on Berk. They're just not the...homemaker types. I may expand this into a full fic someday...depends on the plot bunnies **

* * *

"So what goes in it next?"

"Why are you asking me?"

"This was your idea!"

"No, if you remember it was my mom's idea."

"Well then your mom had a bad idea."

"What did you say?"

"You heard me, blondie."

"Blondie? Excuse me, but have you looked at your hair lately?"

"Well, at least mine is nice and neat! Yours looks like a flour sack exploded in it."

"Now who's hair looks like a flour sack exploded in it?"

"Oh, nice work. Now how are we supposed to make this thing?"

"Let's ask Hiccup. Your boyfriend probably knows."

"Good idea."


	10. Wind

Some nights the sky was calm and peaceful

Other nights huge storms raged over the sea, frightening the people with their ferocity

No matter what the weather, one thing always stayed the same

Wind always blew across the water, propelling soldiers and Vikings alike

The playful breezes were the lifeblood of the people

Without them the ships could not sail

The wind also made its way to the rocky islands

It provided endless fun to one boy in particular

The same wind that propelled the great Roman ships gave Hiccup and Toothless the boost needed to soar through the clouds


End file.
